Not Just Black and White
by Cursed-Immortal-Girl
Summary: In 1940, a group called the Greys fought for neither Grimwauld nor Dumbledore. During Voldemort's first rise it was the same. But now, in 1997, some of them are starting to see that even for the Greys there is not just black and white.
1. Prologue

**Not Just Black and White**

Prologue -

February 29th, 1960

_Septimus cradled a lavender bundle in his arms, waiting outside a large wooden door._

"_Mr. Snape?" a woman asked, sticking her head out the door. He nodded._

"_Your wife is delirious. We can't get her calmed down and convinced that we aren't the followers of a man named Grimwauld. She won't push, and I'm afraid it could be choking the other baby." The woman told him._

"_Other baby?" he asked in surprise._

"_Yes, the girl's twin. Hurry in." the woman said, opening the door further. He raced inside, hugging the newborn girl close to his chest._

"_Septimus!? What are you doing here?! I told you not to come! They'll know you're a muggle!" his wife cried out when she saw him._

"_It's over now, Eileen… We're married now… It's okay… You need to push, honey. This one's sister has to come." Septimus whispered into her ear. The woman calmed. They ushered him out of the room._

"_I'll be back, Eileen!" he yelled to her as he left._

_Half an hour later, he entered to room again, his daughter in hand. His wife lay on the bed, exhausted but calm as she cradled a deep blue bundle._

"_I'm sorry about earlier, Tim. Bad memories and all." Eileen told him as he sat on the bed next to her._

"_Twins… You said they're rare." He mentioned. She nodded._

"_There would have been much more suspicion if they'd been identical." She told him. He looked confused._

"_What? How do you know they aren't?" he asked._

"_One's a boy, silly." She told him, lifting the blanket from the baby's head._

"_A boy?" he rasped, tears in his eyes._

"_You can name him after your father after all, Tim." She told him, a smile on her face._

"_My little baby Severus. And your sister…" he drifted off. _

"_Raymi." His wife put in. He looked at her in surprise._

"_I get the feeling that your parents are important to you, Tim." She whispered._

"_It was the dream again, wasn't it?" he asked. She shook her head._

"_I just knew she was a Raymi. The dream's not coming back, Septimus." She told him. _

"_How can you know that, Lee?" he asked. She took her daughter from him and slipped the blanket off of her._

_On her left wrist was a marking, a foreshadowing of things to come. It was a tattoo-birthmark of a grey colored skull with a rose hanging out of it's mouth, dark red blood dripping from the thorns and a sky blue tear falling across the left side._

_End of Prologue…_

_This fic will cover all sides of the war in 1997._

_More details at end of Ch. 1._


	2. Black and Grey

Not Just Black and White 

Chapter One – Black and Grey

_**Sometimes, things aren't always black and white. Sometimes, there are shades of grey.**_

_**Like a rainstorm after a drought.**_

_**Some people are grey. Most took sides after the war had started. Either you were with Lord Voldemort or you were against him. **_

_**There was a group of these greys, neither good nor bad and in a sense both, and in that group were a subgroup of friends who had become family. This subgroup didn't have a problem moving from one town to the next, they just did. **_

_**The leader of them was a young woman named Avoidance, who traveled with her little sister, Chaos, and her best friend, Bastin Ellis. With them traveled Bastin's younger sister Elly. There were two others in the group, the youngest of which was Bastin's daughter Rusty, the three-year-old daughter of Bastin and Lyake, their other companion. Lyake was once in love with Bastin, but neither one love one each other anymore. Lyake was the oldest of them, but he himself was only eighteen. He follows Avoidance not only because of his daughter, but because he believes in the Greys. Each of the older three has a tattoo, a marking of the Greys upon their fifteenth birthday. **_

_**There are, of course, others. Many others. But it is not with them that the story lies. It is not with them that the war ended.**_

Avoidance looked over at her sister's pale face. 'Chaos looks so peaceful when she sleeps,' Avoidance mused in her head, 'although she still has that look of innocence when she's awake.'

Avoidance slowly sat up and made sure that her sister was still slumped up against the tree, before she stood and walked to the riverside. Sitting down she watched the small fish fight to swim upstream. She laughed out loud as she thought about how they where fighting to get upstream in life. She laughed out loud again when she realized that she had compared herself to a fish.

"Hmm… What's so funny?" Lyake asked, sitting beside her, his hair color fading into their surroundings.

"Oh, me thinking, isn't that scary?" Avoidance asked, smiling slightly.

"Quite funny." Bastin said, looking up at Avoidance before going back to pretending to sleep.

Avoidance cocked her head slowly towards the sky when she heard the familiar screech of a falcon. Katara landed very softly on Avoidance's arm as if she knew the news she carried was bad.

"What is it?" Lyake asked, his brown eyes peering over her shoulder.

"It's… my… Dumbledore is, umm… dead." The silence afterwards was stunning. Avoidance grabbed her cloak in a hurry, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm going for a walk. Be ready to move on, I mean it. Get these knuckleheads up, will ya?" she asked him, but her back was turned. The black tear wasn't the only one falling.

Lyake just watched as she wandered off, her cloak whipping in the wind.

Avoidance walked slowly at first, but soon emotion caught up with her. It was all she could do then to stop before she ran into the river. It was then, across the river, she met a set of grey eyes similar to hers. They were similar not only the color, but also the sadness.

Having been in the area before, Avoidance knew the river was low this time of year. Still, she treaded slowly across the water, her only want to stop the mirror of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the pale-faced boy the eyes belonged to asked. She paused.

"It's… I… grey." Avoidance managed, edging to the riverside where he was.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"You from around here?" she blurted out at last. As she did so, he stood.

"No… I'm looking for some friends." He answered.

"Hmm… I see, yeah I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here, I can go farther down and sit." She said as she turned to leave. He stared at her retreating back as he stopped her.

"Wait. I umm… don't mind. I'm sorry if I came off as scared but I need to get back to my family. I think they're in trouble." He said softly. Avoidance looked up into his face this time.

"Me too, I mean, I lost my family and my uncle was killed recently." she admitted to him.

"Oh… sorry." He said, not looking away. The two inched closer together, knowing their actions were being decided by grief.

Their lips touched, softly at first, but their emotions soon took over. Their kissing was fierce for a moment before they parted.

"I…" Avoidance started. He touched her face.

"What's your name?" he asked. Before she could answer, a voice rang out.

"Boy! Get here! Now!" the male voice yelled, a voice that rang familiar to Avoidance although she couldn't place it. He took one final look at her and then ran to the man. Avoidance stood there for a moment before slowly walking back to camp, a hand on her bruised lips.

As she walked back to camp, a friendly face met her half way back.

"Hey, you. Lyake and Bastin are at each other's throats again. Are you wearing lipstick?" Elly asked, carrying Rusty on her hip.

"As long as there are no wands involved. I don't wear make-up, why is it noticeable?" Avoidance answered, a concerned look on her face. 'This is the fourth time this week they've almost killed each other.' Avoidance thought to herself. She'd wanted to think about the boy, but it was likely she wouldn't have time to do so until she eighty.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Avoidance exclaimed, a look of concern on her face as she walked into their small camp and sparks were flying.

"Damn it! She is a two-timing whore! She is pregnant again!" Lyake yelled, his face red as he spat every word. Chaos looked hurt that he cared so much.

"Damn it! It's not mine Chaos, so don't give me that look! I haven't slept with her in almost a year!" Chaos still looked hurt.

"Why the hell would it be yours? Ha…you're not that lucky!" Bastin said, drawing her wand.

"What the hell has gotten into you two? How the hell are you pregnant, we haven't been in town for awhile?" Avoidance said, pissed off as she snatched Bastin's wand.

"Screw this, grab your stuff and don't answer those questions," Avoidance said, knowing the morning would be a quiet one. "We leave in fifteen minutes." Avoidance headed for her tent.

"Damn it, why the hell they have to fight?" Avoidance looked up to see Elly.

"Why ask me, you two are sisters. And watch your mouth, you're only thirteen." Avoidance said, a motherly look on her face, however briefly before Lyake stuck his head in.

"We're all ready to go now." He said, his face shameful.

"Alright. We will be out in a minute. Tell them to have everything put out, taken down, and put away when I get out there." Avoidance said, evidence of having to wait to the last minute to move out clear in her tone.

"I'll get your tent for ya, if you want." Elly volunteered. Avoidance took the offer and the two of them walked out.

As soon as their tent was down and the fire was put out, they began their walk. On average, their trips between camps and towns were fairly quite, excepting the occasional outburst from Rusty, or someone whining about hunger. This walk was no different.

"I'm feeding for two, so I'm hungry for two!" Bastin snarled at Avoidance at one time.

Although they'd been walking for well over an hour, they had yet to come across edible fruits or stumbled into a town for much needed supplies.

When Elly noticed a village at the edge of the forest, Avoidance knew they'd have to stop.

Villages were something Avoidance hated to stop at. Bastin, who was Avoidance's best friend, was kind of a whore when it came to towns.

"Make way for the village." Avoidance announced, watching as the Greys marched on ahead.

"Avoidance, your lips are still a bit swollen." Bastin told her before walking on ahead.

They reached the village soon afterward.

She looked at her crew.

"I'm getting supplies, don't wander off." She told them. Lyake repeated the tail end of Avoidance's words, earning a glare from Bastin.

"Oh shut up, I'm not like that… well most of the time anyway!" Bastin told Lyake, blush creeping up her cheeks. Avoidance shook her head.

"I don't care what you do, but when I'm ready to go, I'm leaving, with or without you." Avoidance warned them, as she always did.

The sixteen year old looked around the village for a bit before she found a shop. It was quaint, and poorly decorated, but when she walked inside she noticed on large detail.

It was a wizarding shop. She knew the village was a wizarding village, but why here? She had no clue, but the fact that other witches and wizards where here scared her.

"I'm glad that old bag is dead!" a hoarse voice croaked. Avoidance looked up to see two old women talking in the corner.

"Well… don't fret, he's dead and gone. That stupid Dumbledore got what he deserved." The first woman said. As soon as Avoidance realized they were talking about her uncle, she flipped.

"Shut your trap, you old bag!" Avoidance yelled as she balled her shaky hands into fists.

"What did you say?" the second woman creaked. Avoidance was quick to answer.

"You heard me, I called you an old bag! How dare you talk about him like that!?" Avoidance yelled at them.

"If you're for him, why are you in this town? Child, do you not know where you are?" the first woman asked, an evil smirk on her face. Avoidance saw then what she had missed in her haste to defend the memory of her uncle. They were all Deatheaters.

"Umm… Shit, yea… I'm leaving, no problem… I can… Oww!" Avoidance managed, cutting off mid-sentence do to a spell. She knew she had been lucky that it had only hurt and she was pretty sure it had left on open wounds. She backed slowly out of the store, afraid for her life.

"I'll be leaving now." Avoidance still backed up, despite the fact that their wands could still do a lot of damage. She turned out into the street to face a familiar face, one that had recently caused her much grief.

"What?! Why the hell are you here?" he asked her. Before she could answer, a man (another familiar man) turned to and spoke.

"Snape, do you know her?" the man asked. Avoidance was still in shock but answered for him, nonetheless.

"Of course, he better, I mean unless he forgets family." Avoidance snarled. Snape looked at his younger sister for a while before four others pushed through and stood by her.

"You're dead! I saw you… you… you're… it's not possible, How did you get out?! I wanted to save both of you but they said you where already dead!" he rasped, stunned to see Chaos as well.

"No, they lied! Last time I checked me and Addy are both breathing and damn healthy!" Chaos yelled. On any other occasion, Avoidance would have slapped her sister for swearing, but it hadn't even fazed her this time. She had her eyes on her brother's wrist. All the hate she had for everyone who had ever given up on the two of them was soon focused on her brother.

"You, fuck you, you damn Deatheater! Was it easy to kill both of them?!" Avoidance exploded. The sixteen year old thought she would cry, but instead she grabbed her sister's wrist and edged towards the woods, Bastin taking her daughter and slowly following them. Avoidance whistled and they ran off into the forest, the rest of the Greys shooting off from their hiding places to join them. The people in the village where too shocked and confused to chase after them until Avoidance and the band of Greys were to far away to find.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Okay... long time no see, right? Sorry. Been really busy. This is a collaboration piece with a friend of mine. It's not perfect, but give us a break. There are five chapters written and more on the way so check in for more chapters soon.

Before anyone asks, both Harry's side and Voldemort's side will be portrayed as well throughout the entire fanfiction. Next chapter is the dark side's first portrayal, where we learn not all is as it seems.

Red and Blue (Sariua and Shay)


	3. Black

**Not Just Black and White**

**_Chapter Two - Black_**

Draco was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding. They had been running since Snape had killed Dumbledore. Even though he was both tired and exhausted, sleep would not come. It became so overbearing to attempt sleep that he had given up trying days before. Slowly, the teenager stood and walked out of the tent.

"I won't be long. Just long enough to clear my head, okay? Okay." He said to Snape, knowing full well that Severus could not hear his words as he was sleeping. He had not been out of Severus's sight in two weeks.

As he walked to the river, he noticed how beautiful things were when they were unaltered by magic. When they were natural. He crouched down on the riverbank and looked into the silvery water. Above his dirty reflection, a cloaked figure appeared, standing on the other side of the sliver of river. He looked up to see the figure wading though the shallow water towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His eyes widened slightly as the hood fell as the figure nearly slipped. Dark blue tresses of hair fell to frame a set of grey eyes, flecked with red. Eyes that looked just as confused as his. She paused then.

"It's… I… grey." The girl muttered, edging closer.

"What?" he asked, his eyes fixated on her as he stood up.

"You from around here?" she managed to ask.

"No… I'm looking for some friends." He answered.

"Hmm… I see, yeah I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here, I can go farther down and sit." She said as he turned to leave. He stared at her retreating back as he stopped her.

"Wait. I umm… don't mind. I'm sorry if I came off as scared but I need to get back to my family. I think they're in trouble." He admitted softly. She looked at him this time.

"Me too, I mean I lost my family and my uncle was killed recently." She whispered.

"Oh… sorry." He replied, not looking away. He got closer to her, knowing his actions were being controlled by grief and confusion.

Their lips touched, softly at first, but soon their emotions took over. Their kissing was fierce for a moment before they parted.

"I…" the girl started. He touched her face.

"What's your name?" Draco asked. Before she could answer, a voice rang out.

"Boy! Get here! Now!" Snape's voice yelled. He took one final, longing look at her and ran back through the trees, a hand on his bruised and swollen lips.

"Boy what took you so long and what the hell is wrong, I mean who were you with?" Severus questioned, amusement clear in his voice and across his features.

" I wasn't, there wasn't anyone with me, why do you ask that?" Draco answered, trying to look innocent.

"Okay, well if you say so, then go wash those berries off your lips." Snape snickered as he spoke.

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes." Draco said. Snape caught his arm.

"Never mind that, get ready to go, we have to head into town." He told the teenager.

As soon as Draco and Severus entered the town sometime later, many people clapped as their welcome.

"Welcome back. Draco, go see to your mother." Lucius Malfoy said, striding towards them. Lucius never sounded nice, and he sure as hell did not sound nice today.

"Yes Father, but can I stay and help here?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"No, you're coming with me and the other men." He snarled.

"Now go." The older man commanded his son, while looking at Snape.

"Severus, there is a group of… _Greys_," Lucius started, spitting Greys out as he would mudblood, "wandering around out there." Snape tried not to smile as he thought of Draco's lips.

"I see." He managed to say when a cry of pain interrupted him. He looked towards the shop to see a girl backing out of it, wands pointed at her. She held an air of innocence about her.

"I'll be leaving now." She rasped, obviously frightened. She turned around slowly, and when he saw her face, he almost lost it. He believed then, that he was seeing a ghost.

"What? Why the hell are you here?" she was about to answer him when Lucius interrupted.

"Snape, do you know her?" the blond haired man asked. The look on her face was of shock.

"Of course, he better, I mean unless he forgets family." She managed. Snape looked at his younger sister, not believing she was actually alive. His attention was taken away from her when he realized four others and a toddler had pushed through the crowd to stand by her. His eyes fell on his youngest sister, Chaos, then. Still, he couldn't believe he was seeing his sisters alive…

"You're dead! I saw you… you… you're… it's not possible, How did you get out?! I wanted to save both of you but they said you where already dead!" he rasped. Chaos looked up and their eyes briefly met.

"No, they lied! Last time I checked, me and Addy are both breathing and damn healthy!" Chaos yelled.

He flicked his eyes to Addy who was staring intently on his wrist. The red flecks in her eyes shown bright, and he knew she was pissed.

"You, fuck you, you damn Deatheater! Was it easy to kill both of them?!" Addy yelled. In a split second, the group was gone, and no one dared to follow. No one had even dared to look.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

Okay... that took forever to type. I don't know when I'll get chapters 3 -5 typed up and posted, but I promise it'll be as soon as I can. For those of you reading Faking Fate or Cursed, I apologize. It will be awhile before they're updated.

Shay and I have been working apart from each other with limited interaction, but she has chapter six written and we're both working on parts of chapter seven.

The rating is M for one main reason: scenes of a sexual nature. There is a lot of swearing, so if you're offended by that I apologize and hope you continue to read the fanfiction anyways.

For those of you still reading this fanfiction, feel free to contact Shay or at the email address in my profile, or private message us for any reason at all. Spoliers may be given at random, however, so tread lightly.

Sariua


	4. Offwhite

**Not Just Black and White**

**_Chapter Three - Off-white_**

****

Harry stared at the parchment he'd recieved two days before, his mind reeling.

"Harry? What's that?" Ginny asked him. He hid the parchment in his pocket, not answering her.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked afraid for him.

"I'm fine... just thinking..." Harry finally replied after a look from Ron.

"About what?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ginny. She sighed and left the room.

Hermione took the clue and cast multiple spells so the words would not leave the room.

"I don't want Ginny to know." Harry looked away as if to signal that he was really ashamed. Hermione and Ron looked at him quizzically.

"Here, it wasn't sent by owl, it was sent the muggle way." Harry finally hand the worn parchment to Hermione.

_"Harry I know that might was completely controlled by the torrid emotions of the losses we suffered this past year. I do love you still.. a little.. but only as a friend. That perhaps is why this is so hard to write."_ Hermione paused a quick look of horror as _s_he read ahead_. "I discovered yesterday that I... Harry... That night brought somthing. I hate the fact that it happend, but it did." _Once again Hermione stopped, the next line paralyzing her.

"Whats the next line?!?" The impatience showing in Rons voice.

"_Harry_... _I'm_ _pregnant_." Hermione finished after a moment of silence.

"You got a girl pregnant?!?" Harry was not sure if Ron was asking or telling him.

"Well, that's what is says isn't it?" Ron was not sure he could tell if Harry was worried or if he was happy about the whole ordeal.

"Do you even know this girl?" Ron and Hermione said almost in unison.

Harry looked up from the floor. "Do I look stupid, of course I know the girl. She's an old childhood friend, someone I thought I never would see again. Then we just, I don't know what happend." Harry looked back at the floor.

"What are you gunna tell Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly I don't want to, I'm afraid she wont give me a chance to explain." As Harry said this he glanced up at the door expecting her to be there, but she wasn't.

"How could you betray her like that? I mean all this time you said you had feelings for her!" Ron was practically at Harry's throat as he said this.

"I do have feelings for Ginny! I slept with my friend last summer before I even started dating Ginny!" Harry yelled as he jerked away from Ron.

"Yea I bet, thats why she waited till now to tell you right?" Ron was pissed.

"You're damn lucky that he even told you, you can be a stuck up prick sometimes. If I where pregnant I wouldn't tell you!" Hermione practically spat at Ron.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just that she is my little sister and her heart is gunna get broken." Everyone went silent.

After a moment Harry walked out of the room, passing by Ginny as he did so. She saw the hurt look on his face and believed she was the cause.

"Hermione tell her... please." Harry asked her. Hermione motioned Ginny in and stared at Ron till he left. Hermione closed the door and redid the wards.

"Harry was afraid to tell you.. he couldn't even tell us. We had to read the letter" Hermione admitted.

"Letter?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed before continuing.

"This last summer... after Sirius died... Harry was a mess you know. While he was at the Dursleys, he met up with a childhood friend. His friend had just lost someone too." Once again Hermione sighed, but she was interrupted by Ginny.

"Don't talk to me like I'm three, he slept with her didn't he?" Hermione nodded.

"Shes pregnant." Hermione whispered. A look of hurt crossed Ginny's face but it didn't last long.

Ginny looked Hermione in the face. "He couldn't tell me he cheated on me so I won't tell him I'm in love with someone else."

"What, who, how could you not tell me?" Hermione looked hurt.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you, but I do know it is hard to think about him and look at Harry." Hermione noticed how innocent Ginny sounded.

"How long have you been deceiving Harry and the rest of us? Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry I tried to love Harry! I really did." Ginny burst out.

Hermione started to remember her own deception.

"I'm sorry Ginny." _'I know the feeling' _Hermione added in her mind.

"Why is it that the ones we love and the ones we are supposed to love rarely the same?" Ginny asked, staring at Hermione with knowing eyes.

"I wish I knew." the older girl answered. Hermione made for the door when Ginny spoke.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

So, surprise? Things have taken an unexpected turn with The Boy Who Lived and the rest of the young Order.

Two chapters in two days is pretty good, but maybe we'll do you a favor and post the next one soon, but you're going to have to take it up with me.

Please review, while this is not Sariua's first fanfiction, it is mine, so reviews are highly appreciated.

Shay


	5. The Stone

**Not Just Black and White**

**_Chapter Four - The Stone_**

Addy felt the cool stone in her pocket and felt bad. Before the fight in the shop, she'd had the smooth stone in her hand, thinking over buying it and must have put it in her pocket by accident, rather than on the shelf. She felt the stone's smooth edges and longed to feel the lips of the boy who'd distracted her one last time. As she thought of him, the stone turned an amusing shade of purple. She knew it had been bright red when she'd snarled at her brother. Addy's musing were soon interrupted by her sister.

"Why the hell do you still have to love him?" Avoidance was startled by her sister's words and watched as the stone turned first bright blue then a deep red.

"Why the hell do you get on my case? I'm not the problem and neither is he. He just got mad and you've got his temper, so shut the hell up before you get slapped!" Addy snapped.

"He had no right to kill Father, I wish he'd killed you instead!" Chaos said angrily. It was obvious that Chaos's words had hurt her sister deeply. Out of nowhere, Avoidance stood and slapped her sister across the face, knocking her to her knees and making her ears ring with pain.

A moment later, Avoidance stared at her hands, one of which held the stone. The guilt over everything that had happened ran through her mind, the stone turning an inky black. Addy stared at her sister before she turned and ran faster than she ever had before, ignoring the whip of the branches against her and the myraid of sharp stones that pierced her bare feet.

It was a long while before she stopped running, teary eyed and worn out. She was at the river where she'd met the stormy grey-eyed boy. And so was he, staring at her with a mean looking face. When he realized who she was, his face calmed.

"Hi..." Addy managed to say, shy for whatever reason.

"Hey." he answered, slidding over in the damp grass, giving her a place to sit. She sat down calmly. It was hard to believe only a few hours had past since their first encounter.

"Hey..." Addy said in repeat. He laughed, a laugh that woke up Addy to the person he really was. She laughed with him then.

"I needed that." he told her, his face etched with what was an apparent rare smile.

"So did I..." she admitted, watching him. They sat there watching each other for awhile before he spoke.

"They're looking for you." he told her, wanting her to be safe.

"Who?" she asked, confused. He looked down in shame as he answered, "My father and the other Deatheaters. From the village."

"Why are you telling me this?" Addy asked. He just looked at her before pulling her close and kissing her. A sweet, soft kiss that she returned in full force. The stone in her hand became hot and scalding, burning her hand. She parted and stifled a scream of agony as she released her grip on the stone. She did not realize that the stone never hit the ground... that it never left her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She raised her hand to him. The stone had left a purple shadow... or became a part of her.

"Hmm... Looks like you got burned." as he spoke their eyes met and they smiled. She took his hand in his and looked at his wrist.

"It's frightening... to sit so close to you and know what you are." she admitted. She looked scared and infatuated at the same time.

"I bet you're scared... I know if things were reversed I would be." he spoke softly, a tired look in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before asking him another question.

"What's your name?" Addy asked.

"Oh, sorry! It's Draco... Malfoy." he answered. The look on Addy's face was nothing short of bewilderment, and she just stared at her hand, now a bright blue like the stone had been.

"As in Lucius Malfoy's _son?!_" she asked, her hands shaking. He looked confused but answered quickly.

"Yes I am. Why? What did he do to you?" he asked, a hint of horror creeping into his voice. She stood quickly, her face burning and her eyes tearing.

"I have to go!" she turned to run and ran until she tripped and fell into the dirt, nearly back at their newest camp. She lay there for a long while, crying and trying to calm herself and will her face to stop burning. When she thought of Draco, she cried even harder. Finally, the pain stopped and she managed to think straight.

She remembered the night she had sent her sister with Bastin. _He _was there, not caring what happened to her, only to him. Three years ago she had decided to be as powerful as her uncle. He was the one who had told her that she had a big part in this war's end. She was standing there alone when they'd come in. Lucius had been there then. He asked her to choose then, black or white... light or dark... she choose grey. He knew he could not kill her, for she had not made a decision. Lucius left her that night with a foreboding reminder of what was to come. At the very mention of his name, if he was feeling deep, strong feelings, or if he was close he could make the black tear others believed to be a tattoo hurt with pain. Unknown to Addy, it was like Harry's scar.

Addy was torn out of her daymere, her dark memory, as a loud screech echoed in her ears. The teenager looked up to see Katara sitting on a perch aways above. With a quick whistle from Avoidance, the falcon landed on her arm, calm and peaceful so that Avoidance could take the bit of parchment tied around her foot. A slight smile graced Addy's features when she saw who had sent it. She opened it slowly, hoping no trick was inside.

"_Dear Addy,_

_We are sorry for your loss and hope you are doing okay with everything. The two of us know that you suck at sharing emotion. We want you to know that there is a spot for you at the Burrow, right now. Father thinks it would be best for the whole lot of you to come and stay for a bit. Mum isn't excited about having the lot of us troublemakers in the house, but when I offered us all to stay at the shop Mum said she wouldn't hear of us anywhere but home. Even the two of us who don't live there anymore. The Burrow sends its love and we can't wait to see you again._

_Sincerely,  
__The Twins"_

Addy couldn't believe they wanted to see her again. She was excited at the prospect at going back to the only home she'd ever known. As she headed towards camp, she wanted so badly to be wrapped in her mother's arms and ask for advice about everything that had transpired. But her mum wasn't alive, instead in her place she had Chaos. As she walked back into camp, she saw her sister without her sunglasses, swollen eyed and it made Addy want to cry all over again. She took her younger sister into her arms and looked into the damaged but pure eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I just don't want you to turn out like me." Avoidance told her sister. It was something she never wanted to happen and she feared it was too late.

"No, I want to. You're my big sister and I love you. I want you to know you're my hero. And I'm so sorry I took Mother from you." Addy looked hurt at her sister's words.

"Is that what you thought? I want Mum back everyday but I would never give you up! Oh, honey I love you so much!" Addy said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lyake asked with a joking smile.

"No! I have great news, though. I want all of you to hear this so gather up the crew. It's important, so hurry." Addy told Lyake.

When they were all sat down, Addy passed the letter around, letting everyone smile from the thought of a real place to sleep and be happy in a time when it was rare.

"I can't believe we'll have a home for awhile!" Elly exclaimed, "I can't wait till then! When do we go?"

"It says right here, Elly." Bastin said, leaning over to show her sister the letter again. Addy turned away and they began packing their trunks. More than ever, the checked to make sure that nothing was left behind. As soon as they finished, they cast invisiblity spells around and set off for a place called the Burrow. A place they would call home for awhile.

* * *

End of Chapter Four

We really didn't intend to write this tonight. Actually it took almost two hours to type up. Hope you liked it.

Please review.

Sariua and Shay.


	6. The Coming of Grey

**Not Just Black and White**

**_Chapter Five - The Coming of Grey_**

Ron walked up to Harry, his mind reeling.

"Harry, Fred and George are coming over and they're bringing a friend of theirs. Her name is Avoidance, and let me tell you, she is hot." Ron said, getting Harry's mind off of the mess with his pregnant friend and Ginny.

"Really? and they haven't dated her yet?" Harry asked, welcoming the distraction.

"Addy has been friends with them since her sister was born, eh... I thirteen years ago. Shes a bit of a trickster." Ron said, imagining a grown up Addy.

"When she expected?" Hermione asked, Ginny behind her.

"This afternoon. Fred and George are picking her up in Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Can I go with?" Ron asked.

"Avoidance asked that Ginny come with and no one else. She's bringing some friends and Chaos." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Why Ginny?!" Ron asked a bit mad.

"Becuase Avoidance needs some help with the youngsters, and she doesn't need you checking her out." Mrs. Weasley replied.

George walked in and grabbed for his sister's hand. "They are ahead of schedule. See you all in a few."

Ginny stayed close to her brother as he led her to WWW. It was there she saw a group of seven lead by Fred.

"Gin!" Chaos exclaimed, running up to her. Ginny hugged the girl.

"Hey Addy, who are they?" Ginny said motioning towards the remaining four.

"Friends I've been traveling with. Lets go." Addy said, and all nine of them grabbed the illegal portkey.

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron discussing the horucruxes when the door swung open. They ceased their discussion when Ginny walked in holding a toddler.

"Hey. Avoidnace brought her sister and four friends. This is the youngest, Rusty." Ginny told them setting Rusty down.

"Hiya! Pick up!" Rusty exclaimed walking up to Harry. Harry stood up and picked the young girl up.

"Hey! Ron!" A girl about thier age walked up with Fred and hugged Ron.

"Avoidance!" Ron exclaimed. She released him and smiled.

"Missed ya." Avoidance said winking at Ron.

"Hermione Granger meet Pandemonium Avoidance. Addy meet Harry Potter." As Ron introduced Harry, Addy just nodded.

"You didn't exclaim 'The Harry Potter'?" Harry mentioned.

"Should I have? Should I be in awe of a baby who just sat and whined to become a hero?" Avoidance asked.

"It's kinda refreshing that you didn't." Harry admitted.

"Finally our kitchen." George told the four of them.

"I'm Lyake Kelso." The tall guy with them introduced.

"Elly Ellis." One of the two younger girls said, followed by the other younger girls introduction of "Chaos."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, not seeing the last woman.

"Ron Weasley." Ron then introduced. At the same time, Harry made to introduce himself, the last woman came forward to introduce herself.

"Bastin?!"  
"Harry?!"  
They both said in unison.

"What's going on?"Lyake asked.

"Harry, is she?" Ginny asked. There was a moment of silence not broken by the enterance of Molly Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" the woman cried out, lokking at him.

"It takes two to tango!" Harry burst out, not wanting her to feel at fault.

"Momma! What happen?!" Rusty exclaimed, reaching for the woman.

"Rusty, it's okay." Bastin said, taking her daughter.

"So this one isn't you're first?" Ginny asked. Everyone watched the mother and child.

"What's going on?" Fred yelled. Bastin set her daughter down.

"I'm pregnant you bloody idiot!" Bastin yelled out, taking off, nearly clocking Molly.

"Bastin! We really need to talk!" Harry yelled, chasing after her, nearly clocking George in the process.

"From what I understand Bastin is Harry's childhood friend with whom he slept with and subsequently impregnanted after Sirius died and Bastin lost someone. And Rusty is Bastin's child from a previous relationship." Hermione explained.

"WHAT?! HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR BL-" Molly started yelling when Ginny cut her off.

"Stop! He knows he made a bad decision, Mum. He's been suffering for three days knowing that. He couldn't even bring himself to tell me, and we professed to love each other. It hurt him to know that it was another thing that gave us even less of a chance and being together!" Ginny exclaimed.

Everyone except Hermione saw for the first time, the wisdom of Ginny Weasley.

-

Harry caught Bastin's arm, pulling her into him.

"Harry, I can't take this. I thoughtI could handle being pregnant with your child, but NO!" Bastin yelled, her feathery grey braided hair wacking Harry as she jerked away.

"Bastin, I hate the fact that this ruins my chances with Ginny, but family is something I never had and always wanted. And if I get a hot older chick in the process, I consider it a privilege to be this little one's father." Harry told her, hoping he meant it.

Before Harry or Bastin could continue, a shriek echoed around them. The remaining people in the Burrow rushed out. It was then Harry heard the awful shriek of parseltongue.

"What the hell are you doing here!? You had no right to do that to us, none of us!" it was Addy's voice, but in parseltongue. Harry was confused.

"It wasn't all me! I was protecting him, I had no choice! He could have died! Do you think you'd have made a different decision?!"

"I'd have saved them both, Snape, you had no say in their fate!"

"Stop calling yourself a Grey, they don't exist!" Snape looked wounded as they stopped their verbal battle. It was apparent that Addy was the cause.

"Damn it! Who are you to tell me if I'm black or white!?" she snarled. As she said this, Chaos went white in the face and muttered 'father'. Addy went to go to her sister but a voice stopped her.

"Pandemonium Avoidance Merchas!" Avoidance swung around at her full name. Staring back at her was her father.

"Stop it! You know not to use magic on your brother!" Addy listened but didn't believe her eyes.

"You're dead, daddy, aren't you?" she asked. He seemed to think about it for awhile before he answered.

"Yes, but even so I can't allow you to fight like this!" He reached forward and grasped her hand and then Snape's, and the three disappeared.

For fifteen mintues everyone talked and tried to dicipher what happened, except Chaos who was still confused and Hermione who couldn't believe that Addy and Snape were siblings.

A small blue puff of smoke appeared and Addy collasped in the Burrow kitchen where they'd gathered. Chaos stood quickly and ran for her.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't I get to go? Why didn't you kill him!?" Everyone was shocked at her final question, but it was the only one Addy answered.

"Because my weakness is that I care too much." she answered. She walked by her sister to Ron and grasped his hand.

"Wanna take a walk??" She asked him. He nodded and the two raced out, not knowing that the day's excitement was far from over.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

Wow! Two chapters in the past few hours. I think it'll be awhile before chapter six, seeing as how it's not here. But feel lucky for four chapters in two days. Four _long_ chapters. Shay will work on getting chapter six posted.

Review please.

Sariua and Shay


End file.
